darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Zurgat
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page Add a subject, and remember to SIGN your post with ~~~~ !! Messages *I'll try to help out as much as possible, but I'm sometimes real busy with college and bike racingOsiris-DS (talk) 19:54, February 6, 2013 (UTC) lords * i have, it kills lev 1, reduces others to 50% Valdris Makotoa (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Valdris Makotoa ? * Just trying to get a template from another wiki to work. Having a bit of trouble with it. Been a while since I've done this. new * this is all kinda new to me so im in the process of figureing it al out, sorry if it needs to be edited or something.StoryX (talk) 22:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) whoops * Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry! I just figured out stuff today; I''ll keep it in mind.Phanvrad (talk) 21:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC)'' np * sure not a problem, but like i said still trying to figure this out as far as setting up templates.StoryX (talk) 23:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) trade * Hey Zurgat do you have any AA covert monsters on the game? If you downloaded it? Eternal Dragonz (talk) 00:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Etrernal Dragonz. help * No problem, I'll help out with this as much as I can :)--RegimesGhostOfSparta (talk) 11:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) images * awesome job on the card images :) ill try to help after this week. it's my finals this week MetalXWolf (talk) 20:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) missing info Any reason for removing what I put in. Everything in the preview was correct and posted fine. 2playok (talk) 20:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) What exact did I break or do incorrect so that I do not duplicate? I followed the set format and didn't delete any info. You made mention to a footer, which I was never near the bottom. 2playok (talk) 21:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I just added stats in for Hammer again, can you please look to see that I didn't jack it up again. The preview was correct. Hello Zurgat, Name is Phantroneous. :I've been playing Dark summoner now for quite some time so I decided to lend my skills as often as possible. :I'm an Xbox Live Ambassador, Event Moderator for Ultima Online, and Game Tester so between that and enjoying Dark Summoner. I'll make and help in any way that I can. :I Used to be a Head Moderator of Anime9200 as well as Animefreak.tv :So please feel free to ask for any assistance. I'm here to help. Phantroneous (talk) 15:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Understood about the AAA Phantroneous (talk) 16:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know all about that library on Great lakes however my home will forever be Siege and Catskills though I've played on many many shards. Well Knowing that It's rather pointless at this time to go and edit every stat that I do know. I Probably will look into what you mentioned before I head back to my XBLA job. Oh, If for any reason you need to contact me I use Kik Messanger: Phantroneous or If by chance you Play on the Xbox 360 you can find me there as well just use Phantroneous. I hope I can be of some use in the near future, you never know they might all need to be done by hand regardless :) Phantroneous (talk) 16:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I did load that picture correctly I hope, It has been some time since I managed a wikia site and uploading pictures was the least of my worries at the time. So I do hope I did indeed do it correctly so you have less to fix. Phantroneous (talk) 16:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've heard of Nimrod many times. There was a Nimrod I believe who became an Event Moderator but then this was some time ago I heard of that name so I might be getting things mixed up. I use skype as well once again of course search up Phantroneous. I've always been Phantroneous since I was 13. Phantroneous (talk) 16:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure np 超新星 (talk) 18:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) hi there brother, just blazing through, not sure what i did wrong... thought it would be helpful… those stats for magma are immaculate… but i understand the… need to verify. Ragards, say, why not the field for 'battle points', have you considered it? I want to add information to the wiki about the meaning of monster ID numbers and how to calculate the stats of a monster before becoming maxed, however I'm not finding a good place to put those and I generally avoid introducing stubs. You have any thoughts on that? Mixttime (talk) 06:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Editing Sorry, my bad :) - All is correct now. Gruul DS (talk) 08:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Monster pages So we have to manually complete monster pages? Gruul DS (talk) 20:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong, Duplicity, Abandoned... Ok I get it. Now I have a question about Category:Candidates for deletion it's better to report them or just redirect to correct ones? Gruul DS (talk) 11:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Source, Tradeable tags Where to add this informations? Gruul DS (talk) 11:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Additional info I think that tradable tag is not necessary to common summon monster. Just event ones. :) Also add new categories? Gruul DS (talk) 11:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Non-Tradeable and Event-Monster would be great. :: Gruul DS (talk) 11:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mutation Page What about to note down only mutated monsters B,B+ with skills and Rank A and more? B Rank monsters without skills are noteworthless. Gruul DS (talk) 14:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster list How often is automatically update? Cause actual event monsters are still missing. :) Gruul DS (talk) 15:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. There is a lot of things to know. : Gruul DS (talk) 19:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm trying to add Chal to the AAA table but I'm struggling to add new rows in the table. The code is all there, I have just added Chal. Could you please help me with the format? Qzx333 (talk) 18:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I've been using this Wiki for some time to research monsters when building forms. I only today registered when I had seen that the Skills section was all out of order. There were discrepensies in some of the skills and alot of them were clearly made up. I made the changes but I probably should have come to you first being that I am so new. I will be a very good asset to fixing up this wiki. I Currently have two accounts in DS, Sephiroth and Ultimecia. Kik: MyUnsaidEverything Ok thank you! I figured it out! Where are you getting your information as to the new skills? When i said my two accounts are Sephiroth and Ultimecia I was speapking about ingame accounts not wiki accounts Dsmonsters.info is down or something. Does that site have correct citation of sources? How do they know what new skills are coming out? Since you didn't want me deleting things I ask you first. In the auctions section It talks about adding monsters to show up in more filters. Since theyve changed that and now only the main item or monster determines the filter That doesnt really need to be in there. I also added something to explain monster banking. Related monsters So we just change heading like "Related Monsters by Event"? or any other ideas? Gruul DS (talk) 06:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Same Base Image is not necessary, people will see the relation between them. I think that only event relation is mandatory. Are there any other relations? : Gruul DS (talk) 22:57, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Relation by evolution or sth... :::*Spirit Doll :::*Greatsword Spirit Doll :::*Lotus Spirit Doll ~hye i am new here at DS hello i am new hereRebornero (talk) 16:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Out of Rank Any tips How to get out of rank standings with Events and weekly battles. I have a 5xwyrm team and almost maxed all skills ,but still getting " out of top rank" with speacil events and weekly's. What I'm doing wrong? I think that info on page would be also useful to new players. Thanks Yo, I wanted to add something to the monster template, but I'm way out of practice with this stuff (as we saw from the first time). Do you think you could add an "Obtaining" section to the template? Obviously it would entail what methods of how the monster could be obtained, be it ally point summons, dark summons, raid boss, event specific, etc. It could probably replace the "related monster" section since that really isn't used too much and was only used at the previous wiki I used to contribute to. Medeyer (talk) 12:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Missions / Pics Im still new to editing (just getting my feet wet), just filling what the person befor me started. i have most of the missions data between my two accounts up to 84. not to sure on pics at the moment. i can look at an example and replicate it for the most part. Kiyen (talk) 22:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. This is my first foray into this wiki, and I'm hoping to do the best I can to help. A question, though: *Is there a "beginner's guide" to editing here, so I can get an idea of the standard you and the other admins have for pages? *What do you do for the plus versions of certain monsters? Do you list them on the same page, with a different info tab for each? Or something else? Ahahaha, I answered my own question by just looking around. Never mind! I'll come to you with more questions as I think of them. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 02:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rank C and B monsters From my experience, certain monsters such as Kali and the Undead Magician have only appeared during events, along with Shadow Seek Peryton and its counterparts, among various other monsters. Should a note be made of such, or are they available elsewhere in the game that I'm not aware of? I would normally search to verify this, but I don't want to spoil the missions, so to speak. Additionally, what do you say to trivia sections, i.e. a description of the basis for each monster (say Kali, again, and Hindu mythology)? It only seems appropriate. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 17:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, I'm the founder of Transformers Legends Wiki. I couldn't help noticing that your wiki has no affiliates. I was wondering if both our wiki can be affiliated as both games are similar in the sense that they are both electronic card battle games. Please let me know what you think. — DinoKev talk 18:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for getting back to me. I've added your wiki wordmark to Transformers Legends Wiki, Monster Paradise Wiki and Zombie Jombie Wiki. For the others you will have to contact the respective wikis for affiliation. — DinoKev talk 20:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Also What do you want for Curse Queen Dahlia? I have a LOT of Rank A monsters, but I want to know if you need anything specific. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :If that's the case, alright. How willing are you to part with your Dark Lord monsters, though? I'm hoping to plus the ones I have. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, there's the matter of the Corroded Skyfish; I can send you a screenshot of the monster if need be so you can set up the info and stuff. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) sr, i dont want to register an account. I think the mutation page need to reorganize the table, which requires a lot of work. I was trying to add the infomation from comments but the current table design doesnt help much. I will consider doing this when school ends. Re: Black Wings Thanks for fixing that, it was sort of a far-fetched assumption on my part now that I look at it. I'll see if I can fix any other pages I've done that to as well. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 21:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Relics How do we costumise wikia page for this latest function? Gruul DS (talk) 18:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Make a page much the same as items and,. start from there I guess. Describe how to get crystals, what sort of relic prefixes and suffixes can be found, how best to get them, what the effect of BP battles are, how high a chance there is of getting them, and add images. The more you can do the less i need to on that :) 19:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Zurgat, When my phone restarted, the app uninstalled from my phone. I have the player ID and IID and even the password but it is not allowing me to log in to the game. Was it deleted? 23:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Darryl Thanks zurgat, i reference the monnster list so happy to help.ASTRA LVL 128 Dark Summoner 17:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, thanks for stopping by! I've been meaning to find a way to be useful on here since this wiki has helped me out so much (clan members and friends too!) but it's hard to find something I can usefully articulate. Though I am wondering how I can find someone that can shed some light on what to do with clans after they're fully maxed- does funding just not matter anymore? If you or anyone you know could spare some time to chat with me on that subject, I'd be stoked! Annarism (talk) 21:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Annarism; The Art Of Chaos. Honor Points What are honor points for? you get them when you win a battle JadenStar7 (talk) 10:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC)JadenStar7 Pages need to be added for the monsters newly added from the Keeper's Crypt, the event that just passed, and the new Clan Wars III. Off the top of my head, the monsters that need to be added include (but are not limited to): Hyperion's Serpent Zodiac Goat, Dozer Behemoth of Salvation Zodiac Lion, Leo Bringer of Anguish Hell Fists, _______ Zodiac _____,_____ Zodiac Arrow, ______ and I know there are some I forgot to mention, possibly because I forgot their names Kilgor4 (talk) 18:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I am trying to get the lists up to date there are a lot of covert aa+ brutes missing and who know what all else for sure and i want to make a list of names and starting stats so it will help people get forms built better i didnt think of making a covert brute form cause i had thought there was a lack of selection when there is a good selection. DevriiLegacy (talk) 06:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ''UPDATE MONSTER LIST'' I just updated both Impulse and Psycho AA/AA+ Lists and Fixed/Updated Covert AA/AA+ List DevriiLegacy (talk) 03:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'm trying to figure out how to add the monsters' actual pages now. Any pointers? This is my first shot at editing a wiki.Xahjck (talk) 04:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Heya,could you give me some tutorial on how to make monster articles,etc like you do,cuz I and my clanmates have lots of AA/EX/AAA cards and want to contribute and update the monster list to current DS stateHelios881 (talk) 17:17, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Editing I tried as you said but it didnt work for me,the picture isnt uploading.Could you give me a more detailed info on how to edit/make new monster infos.Also,for some strange reasons,even when i upload pictures of monsters,they still dont load on Read More page and it still shows their lore,not the pictures Helios881 (talk) 21:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) before I edited uialiel she had 1 giant picture above her stats,someone had made some strange editing on her and it was big picture above the stats then the actual stats,so i removed the big picture and put it where it has to be Helios881 (talk) 10:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you send me data template so I can use it to make their templates Helios881 (talk) 11:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,I made one template for Dark Delusion, Selene.Hope it doesnt have many flaws. More to come soon Helios881 (talk) 13:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) This will take quite some time till it gets up to date :P Helios881 (talk) 22:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Monster Tool Im using a tool to get lore and stats on monsters It is on this site- http://armitaage2.heliohost.org/ds-tools/monster/dsmonsterlookup.php Helios881 (talk) 16:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you create a template for Ex monsters,because current template won`t work with them,I tried but failed Helios881 (talk) 16:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Nope, Dont have any.It should be something like the cards that look different on + version however there are 2 differences First difference-exs dont have + they have 4 stages 1-2-3-4 stage so it evolves 3 times Second-4th stage which is final EX are divided in 5 different types-each one with different skill so example is the psy brute 1 stage-2 stage-3 stage-4 stage -type one -type two -type three -type four -type five Currently there is a table with EXs in the wikia but all of them are separated not like other monsters a combined regular and + version Helios881 (talk) 17:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ex system Ex monsters work like that: 1 stage ex-get it to max lvl(lvl 30)then you need 10 yellow stones to evolve it into 2nd stage ex then second stage ex max level again and 20 stones to evolve it into third stage then third stage again you have to max its level and you need 50 yellow stones and 10 or 20 of red/purple/blue/white/green stones to evolve it to 4th stage ex.4th stage exs are 5 different type-one with health up one with ipa one with ipd one with ded and one with guild down.You can choose to evolve your third stage ex into 1 of those 5.This is how ex system works So for example impulse languid elith 1 stage-evolve to second,2 stage-evolve to third,3 stage-evolve into one of the 5 fourth stage eliths-avaricious murderous jealous etc Helios881 (talk) 19:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) http://www.darksummonerguides.com/ex-monsters.html More info about Exs Helios881 (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to help me update the monster list,it will be faster if more people work on it Helios881 (talk) 10:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) beepremium2@abv.bg Helios881 (talk) 11:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Monster list update Rank AAA lists are up to date,on to rank AA,A and Ex >.> Helios881 (talk) 21:26, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Update I`m kinda busy these days,thats why I havent updated the wikia Helios881 (talk) 18:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Could you remove Dragon of Rage link to file 83030 Helios881 (talk) 18:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I`ve set a temporary template for the EXs,can you check it out and tell me if it needs any changes or it is fine the way it is at the moment Helios881 (talk) 14:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Additional Articles I noticed you've added artists to the monster template now, and I was wondering: would it be ok to have articles for the monsters' artists, and if so, what would you like there? In addition, what do you say to redirects for each monster's ID number? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Captions Interesting,thanks for the addition.Also what are your thoughs on the Exs at the moment Helios881 (talk) 18:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah pretty much,i just made a new monster power box template using the standard one and removed the + versions,its name is MonsterPowerBoxEx Helios881 (talk) 18:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Could you link me the raw data for artists ill try to connect them with the cards I have in dark summoner and see which id for which artist is Helios881 (talk) 18:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Artists The latter option seems appealing; I was planning to have a brief description of the artist in question, and a list of monsters they've done artwork for (a process which I'm sure you can find a way to automate). As for redirects, I never intended on using any, just a link to their yet-to-be-made article. The only redirects I wanted were the monster ID ones (to clarify, an article titled "66118" would redirect to Thunder Haze, Ariadona), though since redirects would truthfully add a fair amount of clutter, you can leave that out if you want. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Clan Wars I`m planning to make a page for Clan wars event,but before that I`d need a template,so could you make a template similar to MonsterBox one but with only 3 things Picture Name Event Period Helios881 (talk) 19:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :That reminds me, lot of work to be done regarding events, too... Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) This might sounds like copying,but i want it to look like LoC battle royal pages example here : http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Royale_XVI , I know where to get pictures like the ones in the page and i want the event page to look similar to LoC one-name,picture,start,end date,not sure about preceding and following event because if we add these I might need to start editing every single event in the game and im not sure how the old events were.So atleast name,picture,start and end date box template would be good for now Helios881 (talk) 18:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok i made clan wars I page,check it out and tell me your opinion Helios881 (talk) 19:28, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I edited the infobox event template to suit it better I think it looks good now Helios881 (talk) 19:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Added some additional info on the second CW but i dont know the top 5 clans on the first one Helios881 (talk) 19:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Juri... ...keeps messing with me at every turn. I just remembered she and Aeia were elites for an old event; do we have to make a distinction for monsters who used to grant bonuses in certain events? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:57, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Other counterparts What do we do for images regarding other types of counterparts? It's not something that NEEDS to be done ASAP, seeing as priority is on filling in the redlinks, but I was wondering: since we've got the go ahead for the Guild/Rank templates (example: and ), then why not do the same for other differences? I.E. the light demon Soruluna has a male counterpart for each guild: Truthseeker Liqu, Gale Centaur, Siva, and Aura Fist, Gulph. Then there's Rhona, who has both an all-knowing and all-powerful form, each with different BP. So what symbols, if any, should we use in these scenarios? To make sure we're all on the same page, I've asked Helios as well. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 01:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Should I also do something regarding monsters borrowed from other games (like the Magna monsters and the most recent Battle Bard Melody), and if so, what exactly? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) excuse me why were my pictures that i posted erased on here? how would you get the original image? Re:Read so how can i upload images on here without them being erased? my account is BIG DOG 1963 I am a active member of DS I am a older member because I am in my 50's. But I am a stay at home house wife that would like to know more about helping keep the list updated please let me know I am in Clan Obsidian Pantheon. I am Big Dog. --BIG DOG 1963 (talk) 15:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ok will start working on later today thanks--BIG DOG 1963 (talk) 17:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Zurgat, Thanks for the welcome! I'm new to wiki editing but I'm a full time web designer so hopefully I should get the hang of it :) Just a quick question, I feel bad for posting an external link to the Monster Leveling Tool I wrote, is there a way I can embed it to the wiki page itself? It's simply a codepen embed (http://codepen.io/). That way, visitors wouldn't have to navigate away from the wiki to use it, which makes for a better website experience. Thanks and all the best! LordTubington (talk) 15:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC)LordTubington Re: Data tables A lot of the data tables for Rank A and up monsters of each guild seem to be terribly out of date. It said to notify an admin, and I'm not brave enough to mess with this table anyway, so think you could take a stab at it? Lord G. Talk to me. 08:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Right... The Monster Lookup site is still around, so there's something at least. Lord G. Talk to me. 12:31, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Im newly back into Dark Summoner. Please check out my profile as i have put some details about my formations and a little about my play history. Anyway I am just getting back in DS and i need some help with some things. I have what used to be a very powerful formation but i dont know what is really good or not anymore. I have never been on a forum before but im ready to give it a shot Apoxle (talk) 14:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Apoxle It seems that scammers are invading the wikia,so if you are around and you can,delete their comments (see divinity of chaos page for example) Helios881 (talk) 07:20, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um..sorry for that..well (sorry..newbs(talking to myself..) this days..lol)..um, i want to talk with you, do you have line ? Can you please give me more information on how to edit monsters wiki page ! I tried to edit this page but...its seems that i need more work to do.. http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/The_Creator,_Nethos I am actively trying to update the list. But I dont know 1. How to add pics 2. How to add page under Covert rank S Unrivaledfury (talk) 17:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Edit please someone tell me why i cant evolve my cards. the games says that lvling them makes it cost less to evolve them. so i get 2 aaa cards same kind and 2 other aaa cards same kind i see i can evolve them when i get them but it cost 2.4 mil dont have that cash. so i start lvling them and out of no where i cant evolve them at all. why can i not evolve them when i lvl them when the game told me to lvl them to make it cheaper23:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Roxburyracer (talk)